Sky Maiden
by LeQuesha
Summary: I'm Wendy. Yet I'm not. It's all too confusing. [Self-Insert OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima © Fairy Tail

**Author's Note: **This is another attempt at a self-insert fanfiction. I have seen a similar fanfiction acting as a self-insert for Wendy Marvel, but I am sad to say that the author didn't do much changes in the story. It's just as if the OC was just re-enacting the whole plot line of Fairy Tail, only with a different perspective and more commentary. So I decided to take it upon myself and write a "oc-gets-sucked-in-as-wendy-marvel" in which, in my opinion, should go. Not to say that what the author wrote was wrong, but it didn't count as a fanfiction nor did I find it entertaining.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I felt myself wake up, but I still didn't feel like opening my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy, and the stupid eye crusts that formed underneath them did exactly little to no help with that. But it was hot in my room, so I forced myself to blink open my eyes.

What I didn't expect when I opened them was the sudden bright light. I closed my eyes again, and this time I opened them slowly. The light still felt painful, so I redirected my gaze to the side, turning my head to the right.

"It's so hot… why is my room so hot… and wait, who turned on the light in my room anyway?" I asked sluggishly, my body still feeling quite numb from my sleep.

When I turned to the right, my vision was slightly blurry. It was expected since I just woke up early in the morning. But when everything came together, my eyes widened in surprise. I bolted up from my spot and looked around me.

I blinked. "What the— this isn't my room!"

Truth be told, I wasn't in the comfort of my self-decorated room. Instead, I found myself surrounded my lush green grass and plants of the kind that I had never seen before. Not being in my room was scaring me enough, but the fact that I was sleeping in the middle of a forest was freaky.

"AAAAH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

I ran around in circles, not sure of what to do. This never happened before! I'm sure that my tendencies to sleep walk to random places was controlled! And wait, how come I'm in a forest for pete's sake?! There was never a forest near Manila! How can I walk so far, while sleeping?!

Then I realized that everything looked so much… bigger than I remembered. True that I haven't been to this place before, but I feel like my 5'9 height should've over-towered this plant beside me, and not the other way around.

Conveniently, I found a lake a bit up ahead. I started walking towards it, though I still don't see how walking to a lake would help my problems.

I arrived at the edge of the lake. I sigh to myself, deciding to maybe take a cupful of water and drink some. Since the fruits from that tree looked like it was attacked by a nuclear color bomb or something, I think I'll just drink some water to keep my stomach full.

I cupped my hands together, taking a scoopful of water. I was about to drink it when I noticed a fish swimming by. If this was a normal situation, I would ignore and drink the water. But the fish, let me tell you, was color YELLOW with RED scales and a MOUSTAHCE.

It had a MOUSTACHE.

My jaw dropped and I dropped the water. The fish swam up with its head over the water and used its BLUE fin, waving a greeting at me.

My eye twitched before I used my hands and feet to back up. "W-w-w-what i-is that?!" I screamed. "That fish! It's red and yellow! And it's waving at me!"

The fish tilted its head to the side. "What is wrong?" it asked in a deep, male voice.

It took me a few moments to register what was happening. "It talked!" I screamed before holding my head and shook it. "I'm going crazy! Crazy I say! Crazy!"

Then the air suddenly felt cooler. Everything seemed darker, but yet when I saw ahead, I saw that everything was still bright. I swallowed a nervous lump and shakily looked up.

"AAAAAAH!"

Hovering above me, instead of huge hot air balloon or a plane, I saw a gigantic lizard. No, I'm not kidding. The lizard was so huge, it was probably bigger than two airplanes combined. And that wasn't even near exaggeration!

It had silver scales, and angel-like wings, which made me think that maybe I could have a heart attack at that moment. A lizard! A lizard has wings! What if spiders do too?!

The wings flapped, creating a huge gust of wind. It was so strong, that it swept me off my feet. My back collided against a tree.

"Ow!" I cried. When the wind stopped, I twitched when I fell face forward to the ground. "Stupid karma…" I muttered under my breath. I looked up and sobbed, "I know I have bad luck, but this is just a curse!"

Now that the flying lizard landed, I got a clear look of its face. But that didn't ease my nerves at all. In fact, the situation just got a whole lot worse the second I saw that thing's face.

My legs shook and I walked backwards slowly, hoping that it wouldn't notice my presence. If I dart off and run, it would probably notice the sudden movement on its side and kill me.

But I should've looked over my shoulder while doing so, because I felt my back touch a dirt wall. The feeling surprised me so much that I let out a quick yet loud yelp.

The lizard noticed me! It turned its head towards me.

"Waaaah!" I cried, waving my hands in front of me. "Please don't hurt me oh great lizard! I am in your debt! Please spare me! And don't eat me! I definitely taste weird! Er, I, uh, am a vegetarian! Uh, yeah! A vegetarian! Which means I'll probably taste like leaves! So please don't kill me!"

The lizard walked towards me, and I had nowhere to hide or run.

I started sobbing again. "Aaaah!" I cried. "I don't even know where I am! All I remember was waking up in this weird forest, and then seeing a weird fishie, and then now I'm going to die because of a huge but pretty lizard!"

"Haha, this is the first time a human has ever mistaken me to a lizard."

I stopped sobbing when I heard the voice. I looked around me, hoping to find a person around since the voice I heard seemed nearby. But the only living things that could talk as of the moment is me and the talking fish.

"I am not a lizard, little child. I am a dragon."

I blinked and looked up at the gigantic creature in front of me. Its mouth wasn't moving, but the voice was obviously coming from that thing.

"It can talk!" I yelled before holding my head again. "I can't believe it! I'm going insane!"

The lizard, or dragon as it called itself, dipped its head down in front of me. I took a wary step back. "Uh, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'm talking with a huge lizard that could eat me. But if you are planning to eat me, I'm vegetarian! I'll taste weird!"

It chuckled. "I do not fancy the taste of humans. As far as my love for humans go, they do not exactly end up in my recipe dish. So rest assured, I will not eat you."

"How can I trust you?" I grumbled. I realized that it came out a bit louder than it should've been and waved my hands in front of me, a sign that I didn't mean it.

"N-no! I mean, uh, well!" I struggled to find enough words and try to appease the giant creature.

"Fret not, child." The dragon said before settling its scaly form down. It placed two of its legs forward and used it as a support for its head. Blue eyes were directed on me, and I couldn't help but feel at ease despite the situation.

"I am the Sky Dragon, Grandine." It said.

I blinked. "Grandine? That's an awfully feminine name." I stated. "And where have I heard about it before?"

Grandine hummed. "Maybe it's because of the legends most humans write about me, little one."

I shrugged before my eyes widened. "Wait, why do you always call me little?!" I yelled. "Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean you can tease me about my height!"

Grandine tilted her head to the side. "For a five year old, you seem very mature and grammar aware."

I blinked. "Five year old? What do you mean? I'm eighteen years old!"

"Um, I may not be as aware of age as humans are, but I am sure that you are five years old or near that age."

I twitched before darting towards the river. I took one peep at my reflection before screaming as if the devil is burning me alive with fire.

Holy crap! I do look like a five year old! And what's more, I don't even look like what I should be in five years old! I mean, I know I should be freaking out about being turned into a mini-munchkin, but there was a tiny fact about my appearance that I found way more important than my age…

"Where the hell did I get blue hair?!" I cried, pulling the short mop of blue hair on my head. "I know I didn't dye it last night! Hell, I would never dye it blue! At least pink or red, but honestly, why effing blue?!"

I probably looked crazy now to Grandine. Who wouldn't? If a normal man would see a 5 year old little girl yelling curses willy-nilly about blue hair while being watched by a humongous dragon, yeah, I think he would consider going to a doctor.

"Child!" Grandine called, surprising me.

I pouted. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I have a name, you know!"

"And what is that?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no noise came out. I blinked, thinking back. Then horrible realization dawned into me.

"I-I can't remember." I stuttered out. "I can't remember! Why can't I remember?!"

Grandine sigh as I went into freak out session two. She lowered her head in front of me and nudged me lightly, snapping me out of my freak out session.

"Your magic power is different," she stated. "Though you are only a child, your magic power is too… unique in a way."

"Magic power?" I ask quietly, yet confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's the magical energy inside a human that grows and matures over time." Grandine explained. "Though I am surprised that a young child like you has. Only a few percent of humans receive this talent."

I momentarily forgot about my problems and looked at Grandine in confusion. "You mean that human energy ish those monks talk about?" I asked. "Like chi energy or chakra or whatra?"

Grandine chuckled. "No, we call it magic power."

I blew a stray strand of alien blue hair away from my face. "Hmph, if this was a sci-fi movie, this would mostly be like teleportation to the past." I grumbled before snickering at my own inside joke. "Ha! I probably am in year 1097!"

"Um, dear," Grandine started.

"Yeah?"

"… the year is x776."

My jaw dropped. I closed my eyes, exhaled, and opened my eyes and clasped my hands together in a well-mannered and proper lady-ish way.

"Well shit."

* * *

**[A/N:] **This is just the introductory by the way. Next chapter will be up as soon as I update my other FT fanfic, "Radiant Light". :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima © Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Young child, I think you need to calm down."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly calm."

"Then why are you banging you head against the tree?"

"I find it relaxing."

Grandine sigh in defeat. I didn't mind, because I was too busy mourning over my losses. I mean, I can't believe this is happening! First of all, I wake up in the middle of the forest with no recollection of how I got here. Second, I find out that a fish can, in fact, grow a moustache and talk in a French accent. Third, I find out that my hair had turned blue and that I lost my boobs. And lastly, a huge freaking dragon lands beside me and starts talking to me like a therapist or physician. And what's more? I actually found the last fact a normal scene!

"Stop that," Grandine ordered softly.

I stopped, but it wasn't because Grandine told me, but it was because my forehead started to bleed. It was really painful, and I started to cry. The pain from my forehead, the confusion from not being able to remember how I got here, and the pain of not having something familiar to comfort me was starting to get to me.

I fell to my knees and covered my face. "I want to go home…" I sobbed softly. "I want to go home to Ragan… I want to see Millie… I want to go back to school and annoy my teachers…"

Grandine dipped her head down and nudged me. "I am not sure of what is the matter," she said eyeing me. "But you are not alone. I shall help you. It will be against my own beliefs to leave a human alone when I can be of help."

I sniffed and wiped a tear away from my eye. "What can you do? Even if you're a dragon, you can't possibly help me get back from my own time. I don't even remember my name! I only remember that I have a home, a brother and a best friend, and my dad."

"Then I shall give you a name," Grandine said.

"You can't just name someone!"

"Would you rather not have one?"

"Hm, touche Grandine!" I said, wiping away my tears. Now that the frustration and anger was gone, my chest felt lighter and I found it easier to smile now.

"How about… Wendy?" Grandine suggested.

I tilted my head. "Wendy?" I repeated before shrugging. "Meh, I'd rather have a bombtasic name though. Like one that's awesome sauce."

Grandine tilted her scaly head. "The way you speak is rather confusing."

I sigh. "Never mind. If only you knew my generation, you would totally understand."

"So Wendy it is then." Grandine confirmed with a nod.

"Wait!" I said. "How about my last name? No one cares if someone doesn't have a last name. Unless you're Tsunade. Cause that woman is da boss."

"Again, I am very confused."

"Bah!" I cried frustrated. I racked my head, thinking of a possible awesome last name for myself. Hey, my mom and dad already picked out a horrible name for me. Now that I have a chance to make a name for myself, I should at least make it sound awesome.

"Marvel!" I cried.

Grandine looked at me curiously. "Marvel?" she repeats.

I nodded. "Yeah, like the Marvel comics! That's where most of my favorite super heroes came from! Like Superman, Ironman, Captain America, and Thor!"

"I am not aware of these humans. Are they mages as well?" Grandine asked, getting interested in the topic.

I shook my hand. "Not exactly. They're sorta like super heroes who devote themselves in beating up bad guys and pounding the crap out of them! My favorite one is Thor."

"Thor? And what is his power?"

"LIGHTNING!" I cackled evilly.

"I…" Grandine, yet again, is speechless. I guess my tendency to revert back to my ghetto accent and weird self has a negative effect on the poor Sky Dragon.

I laughed. "I love Thor! He's, like, a badass. He can control lightning, he's blonde, he has muscles, and he speaks as if he's da boss! I want him in my pants tonight!"

"Wendy!" Grandine cried in a scolding manner.

I pouted. "I was just kidding!" then while Grandine muttered something under her breath, I added, "Or am I?" mischievously.

"Wendy Marvel," Grandine said, musing over the name. If she could, I would imagine her smiling. Though if a dragon could smile, I would probably faint.

"Yep!" I cried, giving her a thumbs up. "Everybody watch out, cause Wendy Marvel is now going to wreak chaos in this world! Muahahaha!"

Grandine sigh.

* * *

"Dragon Slayer Magic?"

Gradine nodded. Since the forest is huge and vast, we found a spot somewhere in the forest that had no trees growing in it. A clearing, of some sort. By luck, there was also a small wooden hut inside.

I made myself comfortable inside the hut. It seemed abandoned, but there was a huge box inside holding contents such as a small mattress, a blanket, and some clothes.

"Why do you want to teach me Dragon Slayer Magic?" I asked. "And wait, do I even have the aptitude to master magic in the first place?"

"Magic comes from the heart, Wendy." Gradine explained. "It comes from the firm belief in miracles. When one's heart is filled with determination and strong feelings, magic will come naturally."

I stared at her blankly. "… You know I'm not a sappy person, and that I have no idea what you mean by that."

"If you believe that you can blow something up, it will blow up. Like magic." Grandine stated simply.

I clasped my hands together and grinned. "Oh! To put it simply, it's like believe in magic and it might come naturally? Why didn't you just say it?"

Grandine dropped her head. "Ayayaya…"

"So? How do I do zis magic business?"

"First of all, you'll need to eat this." Grandine said.

She lifted one wing, revealing a small basket of purple fruit. I would figure that they were grapes, but they had a yellow stem, so it's safe to say that they aren't grapes.

I picked on up and eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Eat one and figure out," Grandine teased.

I hummed. Normally, a human wouldn't eat a fruit suggested by a huge dragon. But YOLO guys, and besides, I'm curious.

Suddenly, my vision went black.

Don't expect me to faint or anything, but my vision really went black! Like, I know I'm still awake, but it's as if my eyelids were taped shut because I couldn't see anything!

"What the heck was that berry?!" I cried, stretching my hands in front of me.

"The midnight berry," Grandine's voice explained. "It's a delicious berry, but it grants the consumer blindness."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Wendy," Grandine advised, her voice never rising. "This is a first step in training as a dragon slayer. You must first develop a higher level of hearing and smelling than normal humans."

"But why blind me?" I asked her, feeling myself calm down a bit. Yikes, I really have to be careful of the berries Grandine makes me it. What if she makes me eat a berry that could make me fat? Eek!

"In order to heighten one's senses, another must be blocked. Have you noticed?"

I was about to ask notice what, but then I started feeling the wind brush passed me. Unlike before, I heard it brush passed me. It's like listening to an electric fan really, really close.

Also, I could smell the grass. Like, I could actually smell it. Before when I arrived here, I didn't find smelly or whatsoever, but now that I can't see… I think Grandine is right!

"Yeah! I can smell the scent of grass and I can hear the wind brush pass me!"

Grandine hummed. "That's good. But let's proceed to step two."

"Hold up, dragon!" I cried, making a T formation with my hands. "Is this blindness permanent? Because how am I supposed to do the dougie with Justin Bieber if I can't see where I'm going?"

"The blindness will go away in a few days… probably." Grandine said.

"Probably?!" I screeched.

"And who is this Justin Beaver? And what is a doggie?"

I burst out laughing like an idiot. Beaver? Doggie? God damn, Grandine is hilarious when trying to catch up with my generation!

I know I probably couldn't see myself doing anything, but right now I figured that I was probably rolling on the floor, laughing my ass out. In other words, ROFL and LMAO.

"S-so what i-is this second step?" I struggled to say, still feeling the urge to laugh.

"I'll hold out a piece of fruit in front of you. Smell it, memorize its scent, then I'll hide it somewhere nearby. Your job is to find the fruit with only your nose."

I blinked. "Say what? Are you crazy? I'm not an animal!"

Grandine chuckled. "No, but you're a dragon slayer. So bear with it Wendy, and train. Don't you, as you say, want to become awesome sauce? Did I say it right?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "Yeah! I totally want to become awesome sauce!" I said. "Alright Grandine! Lemme at 'em!"

I felt a small wave of air push into my face, and I knew that Grandine's tail was holding a piece of fruit in front of my face. I sniffed it a few times. It was sweet and minty, somewhat like a strawberry covered in mentos.

I sensed the fruit go away and I heard a light sound. Grandine must've thrown it away somewhere nearby, since I could still hear it land.

"Now find it."

I exhaled, calming my nerves. I reached my arms in front of me, making sure that if I do fall, I'll still have my arms to protect me.

I sniffed the air, constantly looking for the fruit. It was a teeny bit hard, since the scent was faint. But I didn't give up. If there was one thing about me, I'm a stubborn fool. Especially when it came to challenges. Ain't no one gonna handle these challenges like a boss except me!

Finally, the scent was somewhere below me. I knelt down slowly, feeling the ground on my palms. I hit something with the back of my left hand, and I figured it was the fruit. I held it in one hand, then used the other. I smiled joyously before standing up and holding in above me.

"Got it Grandine!" I said victoriously.

Grandine chuckled. "Yes, but it took you five whole minutes to do so."

I pouted. "You're cruel! I was feeling hella victorious!"

Grandine chuckled again. "We will continue this until the end of the day. Think you're up for it?"

I grinned in front of me, though I had no idea where Grandine is. "You bet!"

"Wendy, I'm behind you."

"… I knew that."

* * *

Major timeskip!

It's already been two weeks since I met Grandine, and I'm getting used to waking up completely shrouded by darkness. Though it was pretty scary at first, since I still had a rational fear of the dark. I'm used to it only because Grandine would distract me by talking to me in her usual gentle tone, and the scent of delicious food.

I'm actually starting to smell things a lot better too! Like, during these past seven days, I've learned how to distinguish scents and fragrances from another object. I also memorized Grandine's scent and the scent of every berry in the forest. Not to mention how to pick up air currents, as to tell the weather.

It seems weird that I was able to learn all those in 7 days, but Grandine did say that she's increasing my success by surrounding my body with magic power, enabling it to heighten my senses. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad, because I'm starting to think my success was some sort of huge bogus.

Today was the eight day of complete darkness, and honestly speaking, I'm beginning to question Grandine's methods for training.

"Grandine?" I asked, stretching my arms out.

I heard her hum. "Can you please cure my blindness now?" I asked her, my voice cracking. "I know it's been a full week, but I'm not exactly done with my fear of the dark. So if uh… you know…"

Grandine laughed. "Alright Wendy." She said before the scent of lemons filled my nose.

I placed my hands together and felt a small object fall into it. I held it in my hands, and though I couldn't see, I asked, "What's this?"

"It's a sunlight berry," Grandine explained. "It's a type of berry that can cure anything. It's very rare, but I found one."

I smiled before popping the sunlight berry in my mouth. At first, there was no taste. But then I felt like I was eating strawberries and bananas in my mouth. It was so delicious! I kept chewing as long as I could to savor the taste, but I knew that I couldn't keep doing so and that I needed my sight back.

Once I swallowed, the black vision slowly disappeared. It was soon replaced by colors. At first, I blinked to get used to my vision. When I knew it was fine, I opened my eyes slowly.

I found myself inside the hut and I beamed. I ran outside and towards Grandine, who was still lying on her stomach as she stared at me.

"So how do you feel after fourteen days of darkness?" Grandine asked.

I hummed and started doing some warm-up stretches. "Normally, I would be freaking out or hyperventilating at the first day. But I guess since I had you with me to comfort me, I sort of got over darkness."

Grandine gave me a soft look.

"But!" I cried, raising my finger in front of me. "If you ever tell me to eat a midnight berry again… Imma going to think of ways to cut you."

Grandine blinked before chuckling. "Yes, I understand."

I beamed.

"So what's next in my list?" I asked her.

"First, rest for the time being." Grandine advised. "If you feel like it, you can swim on the lake or perhaps take a short nap."

I looked around, trying to find some more things entertaining than that. I did feel tempted to swim, though. I used to be a swimmer in my school's swimming club. If it were my choice, I would've never chosen swimming, because it was a sport and I hated sports. But my dad would've have it. He said I'd either do swimming or soccer. Since swimming was pretty much moving in water and not having to be sweaty while exercising, I picked it.

I admit in all modesty that I was pretty decent in swimming. Well, at least in doing free style and back stroke. They were the easiest.

I walked around the forest, but I would always glance over my shoulder to check if I was going too far. Grandine was sleeping, her head laying down on her scaly arms. I sigh in relief.

I found a small dirt slope that lead towards the clearing where Grandine and the small hut was located. I stared at it, wondering if I could slide down, since it seemed like a good idea.

But then I looked at myself. The shoes I wore when I woke up in this crazy world were a light blue colored dress with elbow length sleeves and blue flats. It was weird that my clothing matched my abnormally colored hair, but I had no complaints about it.

I looked around, and spotted a gigantic leaf that oddly looked like a maple leaf. I beamed and ran towards it, pulling it towards the edge of the cliff. I sat on it, holding the small cut off stem in front of me.

I grinned before pushing myself forward and down the slope. "Weeeeeeee!"

Grandine woke up, spotting me riding a leaf down the slope with a gleeful smile on my face. I swore she gave me an exasperated look, which should be impossible for a dragon to do.

But then things got bad. The friction against the leaf wore it off, leaving me to roll down the cliff. My body rolled and rolled, giving me bruises all over. I then landed on the ground face first, giving myself a face-smack.

It was my first time being badly injured like this, and I instinctively started crying because of the pain. My clothes were stained with dirt and grass, while blood dripped from my cuts on my arms.

Grandine sigh. "Don't be too reckless, Wendy. You need to be more careful."

I sniffed. Grandine closed her blue eyes, and all of a sudden some sort of sky blue circle appeared below me. I watched in awe as sky blue light surrounded my body. There were some sparkles floating around me, and I felt a sense of serenity and calmness fill me.

I then looked at my arms, and my eyes widened when I realized that my wounds were slowly healing itself. The cut on my hand was huge, but it slowly closed, and soon enough the blood disappeared too.

The circle beneath me disappeared. I stood up and looked at my palms in amazement and awe. I looked up at Grandine.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Sky Magic." Grandine replied. "It's a caster type magic. One of the lost forms of dragon slayer magic. It's where one mage utilizes air and uses it in different areas."

I smiled and clasped my hands together. "That's wicked Grandine!" I praised her. "Can you teach me too? Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, I mean."

Grandine chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I planned to do that from the beginning."

I cheered. "Alright!"

"The first step to learning magic is to find magic inside of you," Grandine explained. "Only 10% of the humans in Fiore could do magic, and most use them for evil purposes. I hope you won't do anything reckless with the teachings I'm about to give you, Wendy."

I waved my hand up and down. "Oh please! I will never!"

Grandine nodded. "Then let's start."

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit." Grandine said. "When that physical embodiment connects to the spiritual flow of nature, magic is then the result."

"Uh… so the whatchamacallit is the shabala of the whatisit now and the fishie or the natural of the magic of roses?"

"This might take a bit longer than I thought."

* * *

**[A/N:] **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It makes me feel happy that a lot of people added my story to their following/favorites list. =)

**Reviews are love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima © Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For the past year, Grandine had been teaching me all types of Sky Magic. She first taught me Support Magic; Vernier, Arms, Armor, Troia, and Raise. It was difficult at first, trying to figure out the concept. But then Grandine figured out that I can only learn through experience, and not only by explanation.

Way to figure it, Grandine. Maybe if you found out sooner, I wouldn't have suffered from dislocating my elbows 6 times, a broken arm 2 times, and a concussion.

As the year passed, my hair had started to grow longer. Past shoulder length, if you want details. It was still the awesome electric blue color, and I have slowly come to get used to.

Speaking of getting used to, I finally accepted the fact that there was such a thing as magic. You would probably think I should've believed it by now the minute I saw a gigantic female dragon and yellow colored singing fish in moustaches, but eh, who can judge?

Since I'm a growing child (in Grandine's perspective at least) I needed clothes from time to time. Now, I may not be a girly type, but I do appreciate different clothes. Problem was, neither of us had money, and wearing the same pink dress everyday was pretty annoying. Not to mention it was starting to stink.

I soaked myself in the river, swimming deep inside. I noticed that a lot of magical creatures inside were staring at me, partly because of me being naked. Well screw you fishies, I'm a kid. I must have ze freedom!

I've been a swimmer in my previous life, so I was able to keep my breath in the water for a few more seconds than usual. I enjoyed the cool water surrounding my body, washing away the dirt and sweat I accumulated from the past week.

My pink dress was floating adrift nearby inside the lake too, currently being washed by a couple of fishes. I was glad I didn't have to do that myself, because I'm outright terrible at chores.

Feeling the need to breathe again, I hurriedly swam up to the surface. Grandine was still at her usual spot, watching me intently as I enjoyed the water.

"I wonder how we'll earn money…" I murmured. "It's such a bother to work, and you won't let me steal either!"

"Of course I wouldn't," said Grandine in a scolding way. "I love humans, and it would be unfair to attack someone who cannot defend themselves. It's cowardly."

I pouted, but silently agreed. Grandine was a wise and intelligent dragon, and though I admit that she spoiled me rotten, she still taught me the proper values and manners one should be aware of.

I raised my head, allowing my body to float on the water. Staring up at the sky, I wondered about this life of mine. How come I can't remember anything? My mom and dad— I don't remember their names of faces. And was I really named Wendy? Or was it another name? I'm not entirely sure.

Questions kept coming, but I found no answer to any one of them. Finally, deciding that thinking is something I could be better off without, I shrugged it off dove inside the water again.

I then swam in the middle of the lake, just floating inside, thinking. I stared at my hands, wondering what I should do with my magic. Sky Magic, as Grandine told me, utilizes air.

Then an idea popped inside me.

I raised my arms beside me. Then using my magic power, I twirled around and around, using Sky Magic to create a ring of air around me. As I twirled, I created a whirlpool around me. Realizing that doing so I had collected a large amount of magic power, I raised my hands towards the sky and burst all of the magic upwards.

A mighty blast of water came from my spot, erupting above. Without the Sky Magic to keep my small air barrier around me, the waves came crashing in around me, nearly drowning me.

I was running out of air, so using Sky Magic once more, I collected raging winds on my palms. Using that power like a jet power source, I reached the surface of the water, sucking in as much air as I could.

"Wendy!" I heard Grandine call out in worry.

I opened my eyes and waved at her. "I'm fine!"

Grandine sigh in relief. "Good." She said. "But Wendy, why on earth did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," Grandine said, using her claws to gesture to the lake. "You enveloped yourself around the lake, using magic to collect the water and magic alike, creating a powerful surge of magical energy. You could've achieved a Dragon's Roar with power like that."

I blinked rapidly in disbelief. "No freaking way!" I cried out.

"Yes," Grandine said. "Except that couldn't be a roar. It has to be collected in the lungs of a Sky Dragon and released through the mouth of a dragon, much like how I'm trying to teach you now."

I crossed my arms in the water. "It's impossible for me," I said sulkily. "I can eat and dissolve air in my lungs, but I can't create a powerful enough roar. Heck, I can't even manage a single poof of air!"

"Now, now," Grandine chided. "Patience is a virtue,"

"That you know that I do not have!"

Grandine chuckled. "But still, that move you created in the water could be useful as defense purposes. You could create a barrier of raging winds to trap your opponent in, or use it as a shield to defend yourself."

I thought about it. She is right. If I collect enough magic power and summon it around me, I would be able to create a wall of wind. I could also use it to defend myself from an attack. That is how I mostly use my magic anyways. From Support magic, I can turn it into offense magic.

"Drilling Fang," Grandine noted. "That could be an… awesome name, as you say it?"

I gave her a grin. "Yeah!"

* * *

Since I wasn't allowed to stay in the water for far too long, I had already taken away my pink shirt and undies from the fishies in the lake. Using magic, I had dried off all water inside the fabrics and placed them on.

Using a scale comb Grandine gave me, I tried to tame my choppy blue hair. "Hey Grandine," I said. "Given a scale of 1-10, how would you rate my healing magic?"

"Superb," Grandine noted. "Though it took you more than 6 months to properly channel your magic and use it to your potential."

I beamed at her praise. "I've thought of a way to earn money!"

Grandine looked interested. "Oh? How?"

"Well, you said that my magic is a form of Lost Magic right?" I asked. When Grandine nodded, I continued. "Say, if I could offer my services to people who need healing! You've said that my magic is far enough to heal and extract poisons and major injuries, right?"

I was surprised when Grandine flapped her wings, creating a huge gust of air to come surging at me. It literally blew me right off my feet, and I soon landed upside down on a branch.

"Absolutely not!"

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, I managed to fall down on the ground as gracefully as anyone could while landing on their butt. "B-but, why? I mean, my magic is—"

"I love humans dearly," Grandine said softly. "But there are humans who would do their best to take advantage of your magic and kidnap you. That is what kind of people there are today. Lousy, loathsome, Zeref worshippers."

I piped up at the name. "Zeref? Who's that?"

"Zeref is a dark wizard Wendy," Grandine explained. "A dark wizard who thirsts for blood. The most powerful of the times and master of black magic. Magic that steals life."

Grandine looked at me pointedly. "You magic gives life, Wendy, while Zeref's magic steals and destroys." She said. "And there are large amount of his worshipper's still roaming the globe until now. If they ever heard of your magic, they will force you to use it and revive Zeref."

"Really…" I murmured softly, very interested in the topic.

"Which is why Wendy, I want to ask you for one thing."

I looked at Grandine, confused. "What is it?"

"When the time is right and you realize the truth, swear to me Wendy." Grandine said seriously, her shining blue eyes glinting with worry. "Swear that you will not use magic to revive or help Zeref in anyway,"

I gave her a look. "Grandine, why would I want to heal someone that could so much as bring the world into chaos and destruction? You wouldn't think that I would be that mad, do you?"

"As a matter of fact Wendy, I do."

"Heyyy…"

* * *

"Remember Wendy, you can combine all support magic and increase your own magic power for a short amount of time."

I nodded before getting into a stance. "I'm ready Grandine."

Grandine stared at her, hard. Suddenly, magic circles started appearing everywhere. Plants and vines twisted and turned, appearing from the earth below. Soon, the vines and plants took shape of 6 dummies.

"I'll be supporting them from here Wendy," Grandine said. "Now, this will be a real battle with danger at the point of 99%. Recall all your lessons and experiences with me, then battle!"

"Right!" I nodded in determination.

The first plant dummy lunged at me.

I raised my right arm in the air, flattening out my palm in the sky.

"**O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!**" I cried before a magic circle appeared above my hand. "**Vernier!**"

I felt my body grow thrice as lighter. Using my enhanced body, I jumped to the side and dodged the all of the dummy's attacks.

I jumped up high in the air, attempting to survey my surroundings to see what I can use to my advantage. Knowing all too well how long Vernier can last, I used this momentum and charged straight towards the nearest dummy.

But before I could so much as attack, another dummy appeared behind me. Pressured with a dummy in front and behind me, ready to attack me and properly kick my butt, I directed two blasts of raging winds at the dummies.

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly, pulling my lower lid down and sticking my tongue out. "How'd you like that, you overgrown fern heads?!"

Before I could say another word, vines shot from beneath me and whipped my body upwards. Electrifying pain coursed through my back, but I ignored that and flipped over in the air, maneuvering my body upright.

Three dummies charged, leaping into the air, their plant-like hands ready to throw blows and punches.

"I learned this in secret!" I cried. "**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

I released a large amount of magical air from my mouth, aiming it towards the dummies. I didn't have full control back then, so the force from my own attack rebounded and pushed me backwards, landing me in the lake.

I reached the surface, spewing water from my mouth. I saw that nearly four tree trunks have been blasted away by my roar, and to my surprise, Grandine's tree dummies were all blasted into smithereens.

"Well done, Wendy!" Grandine congratulated. "I'm impressed you learned the roar."

I blushed. "I just kept practicing, ya know?"

"Then keep practicing," Grandine scolded. "Your aim was off, and the amount of magic you used nearly drained yours away. You must control how much of a blast or how powerful you want your roar to be! Reckless attacking leads to damage!"

I blanched, knowing fully well that Grandine will find fault in your actions whether you achieved something new or not. That's the kind of dragon she is.

"Now come on Wendy," Grandine urged. "Get out of the water now. I've heard from the fishes that the Lord of the Lake has returned from his vacation in the southern seas. He's apparently carnivorous."

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

I woke up from my hut, still drowsy and sleepy.

Since my eyes weren't strong enough yet to spot the sunlight, my body swayed from side to side, before I fell down the small hill and down onto the bottom. My hut was now on a small hillside, just a few inches taller than Grandine if her neck was outstretched.

I was too sleepy to register what was going on before Grandine's voice woke me up. "Wendy…"

I groaned and rolled over, my face meeting grass. "I duff wunt tu gep up."

"Wendy, you do know that I cannot make out what you're trying to say if you keep on muffling your words through the grounds,"

I groaned again and rolled to my side. "I don't want to get up!" I moaned like a child. "It's too hot and too early!"

"Wendy, it's nearly 9."

"It's still too early!" I protested weakly before feeling myself drift off into sleep.

"Wendy, don't make me call the Lord of the Lake again."

I wiggled like a worm, helplessly annoyed by the fact that Grandine would never let go of that event. The Lord of the Lake apparently was male, but because it had pink scales and red eyes, and not to mention the angel-like fins, I mistook it for a female.

I guess I should've just kept my mouth shut and ignored the looks, because damn thing sent me off like, "Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaiiiiinnnn!"

I swear I'll fry that fish and eat it with soysauce one day.

I reluctantly stood up and rubbed my eyes. "Well? Why did you wake me up? Is it something important?"

Grandine nodded. "Perhaps to me." She said mysteriously.

I looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by that? It could mean that I won't have any use of the following information you would give me? Or is it the opposite?"

She shook her head. "I calculate… that my time here on earth is limited."

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Wendy, the dragons of this age… including myself has come to an agreement." Grandine said. She looked at me from above, her blue eyes softening. "I apologize in advance."

"What are you saying?" I asked. I then felt irritated. "And what is this agreement? Tell me!"

"Wendy, I cannot."

"Why not?!" I demanded childishly. "You said it's something of importance. Maybe I can help!"

"A single human cannot stop a decision made and agreed by dragons all over the country." Grandine said.

I stood there, miffed. "There are other dragons out there, aside from you?"

"Yes, and some have chosen to raise their own slayers." Grandine said. She dipped her head and lay it on the ground. "Do you know why we have trained our own slayers?"

I shook my head. "I do recall you stating that only a dragon slayer of a specific attribute can slay another dragon of the same attribute."

"Then you have your answer, my dear."

"But what does that mean?" I asked. "Are you telling me that in the future I might have to… kill you?"

Grandine paused. A tired sigh escaped her mouth as she raised her head to gaze at the horizon. "The sky…" she murmured. "… is unpredictable. It is spontaneous. You can never know whether it is lying or not. It could use the clouds as a mask to hide the rain and lightning above, and it can also use the wind to dismiss its problems from the world."

She then looked at me. "Much like you, my dear child."

I stood there, my eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Wha…"

"Wendy, do not think that you could've fooled me." Grandine said softly. "I knew from the moment I set eyes from you, you are not a child of this plane. Perhaps not a child at all. I trained you because you were helpless. A frail, innocent, human looking for freedom. Now you have it, and I am glad to have taught you everything I know."

My eyes were watery from the tears. It sounds as if she was leaving me. I don't want that. I don't want that! I don't care if I'm mentally an adult! I'm a child!

"I'm willing to act like a child Grandine!" I said, my tears spilling. "I'll do what you say! I won't act stupid anymore! Please… you're the only one who can see through my mask! Don't leave me!"

Grandine's gaze softened. "Wendy…"

I fell on my knees, crying. "It's not fair!" I said, pounding my fist on the ground. "Finally… I finally have someone who can understand me… who can accept me for my crazy and weird self… someone who actually wants to be with me…"

I raised my head and looked at Grandine, my eyes determined and filled with sadness. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Grandine said nothing, as if she had expected this outburst. She only dipped her head closer to my weeping, pathetic body, allowing me to hug the top of her huge dragon head in comfort. Her scales were not soft, but they were warm and comforting.

I don't know how long I cried, but I did until I fell asleep. Grandine let me cry to my heart's content, as if she foresaw that I might not do it again once she left. Why would she leave me? I don't want to be alone!

"Don't leave me… please… Grandine…"

* * *

I woke up as if I had a layer of glue on my face. I had crust under my eyes, which I found uncomfortable and itchy. I used a piece of cloth inside the hut and washed my face, ridding myself of all the dirt I accumulated during the night.

With a yawn, walked out of the hut and stretched. "Morning Grandine!" I said as I walked forward to said dragon's usual spot in the forest. "What are we doing today? Am I going to practice more offensive lessons? It would be amazing if—"

I didn't finish my sentence. I stared in front of me, expecting the silver scaly dragon to be sitting there, on her usual spot beside the lake, her forearms crossed in front of her and her wings folded.

But she wasn't there.

She was gone.

Gone.

Gone gone gone.

**G**o**n**e!

"Grandine…?" I whispered in disbelief. Then memories from our previous conversation came flooding in. My eyes widened and I slowly dropped to my knees.

"Grandine?" I called, louder than the last time.

No response.

More tears. I don't care if I was a crybaby. I don't care if I was acting like a baby. I don't care if I was acting like a brat. I want Grandine. I want Grandine!

"Grandine!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. "Grandine! Where are you?! Grandine!"

I heaved a huge breathe before screaming as loud as any human could possibly can.

"MAMA!"

* * *

[A/N:] Holy mother of cheese crackers, did I just do character development in this chapter? O.o Holy moly guacamole!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you were crying at the end of said chapter, not to worry! This is, after all, a comedy fic as well as a progressing adventure fic. Much like the original Fairy Tail series with all its comical events and scenes, only with a new and improved Wendy Marvel! :)

Make sure you rate, comment, and add this fic to your favs list because I do make other fics like this! It's all listed in my account, LeQuesha, so what are you doing? Clikety click click! xD

Also, please read my new fanfictions entitled "Fading Memories" and "Simply Abnormal". The former listed is in the Hunter x Hunter category, so fellow Hunter lovers, read and review! The latter is for Harry Potter (gasp!) which is also an SI OC fic (another gasp!) so WHATCHA DOING FELLOW POTTERHEADS SUPPORT ME AND READ THAT FIC YAAAYYYY!

… Am I being too weird today? I feel like I'm being weird today. Am I?

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
